Phoenix - Marauders era, Sirius Black love story
by GeminiAnthos
Summary: This is a story weaving together JK rowlings intricate world & a girls imagination of how the marauders years looked. Well, how they would have looked if there was this girl, just a girl, that was never mentioned by JK Rowling yet had an impact. This is the story of how that girl made Sirius Black slowly burn with love, with all the banter, magic, and other ships in the background.
1. Platform 9 34

**Bear in mind that this is my first real attempt at writing a fanfic.**

**Third person P.O.V**

The elder couple and their two daughters perambulated through the busy train station on the first of September, striding deliberately to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. They were a peculiar group in their own way... Both parents had the same silky, thick hair that was a rare shade of platinum blonde and they both held the same aura- regal, superior and an unyielding, merciless determination. But the old man, presumably the father held a most extraordinary glint in his icy blue eyes; pride many would mistake it as, considering his achievements, it would be normal. Expected actually. But no, it was a bit of the hidden desire too seek out danger, too enjoy life in it's many ways. Craziness maybe but the Winston craziness was no ordinary craziness and recklessness. It was one of a kind, and you could see the very same glint in the younger child's silver eyes.

The mother held wisdom, clearly visible in her forest green eyes which framed her oval, slim face. Both her daughters had inherited her weak chin, and there were differences between the lady and other ordinary people. Heads turned as she marched past, chatter stopped abruptly and were replaced by quiet whispers about the woman.

It was obvious that the elder daughter had taken her mother's attractiveness, despite her slightly below-average height and almost chubby frame. Her dark brown hair with a red-violet undertone that naturally curled itself just added to the good looks. However, she had inherited more than only the good looks. She, too, held a cunning look in her eyes that was very much like her mother's. So it wasn't really a surprise that she wore the neat uniform with the famous blue and bronze colours of the house of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, Madeleine Winston, tried to catch the sunlight gleaming off her new badge as she strode past the gaping crowd of muggles and wizards alike. The badge itself was an elaborate silver P. This was rather unordinary. How could she have a Prefect badge? She was only fourteen and in her fourth year. All known Prefects were given such responsibility in their fifth year. Well, our dear Maddie was rather strict and grounded, unlike her younger sister, who was rather childish and obstinate.

Linnea, the youngest child of The Winston family, was starting her first year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which excited her greatly. Even though all she wanted to do was walk with a bounce in her step and smile all the way to platform 9 ¾, she did her best to remain as apathetic and suave as the rest of her family, succeeding in this endeavor. But when she saw the red brick wall that separated her and the school she had heard so much about all her life, it proved to be much too difficult for her to retain her composure, and she reverted back to being an excited 11 year old girl.

Linnea took off in a wild sprint, leaving the rest of her family in the dust. Her wild, long caramel-coloured hair was flying behind her as an orange tabby cat hissed at her in fright while being cautiously balanced on her trolley. For every step she took, her joyous laughter and screaming echoed louder in the train station. She ran into- no, through the brick barrier in between Platforms Nine and Ten, disappearing into thin air. She was soon followed by the rest of her family, who had also broken the gracious picture of their family. So one can imagine what attention this family was drawing to themselves. But they left the muggles' mind just as quickly as they entered it, old magic erasing them from the minds of the onlookers. But they were not far away, just behind a brick wall, which looked ordinary by any pedestrian. But things aren't always like they seem. Linnea would realize this all too soon.

The elder couple and their two daughters perambulated through the busy train station on the first of September, striding deliberately to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. They were a peculiar group in their own way. Both parents had the same silky, thick hair that was a rare shade of platinum blonde and they both held the same aura- regal, superior and an unyielding, merciless determination. But the old man, presumably the father held a most extraordinary glint in his icy blue eyes; pride many would mistake it as. Considering his achievements, it would be normal. Expected actually. But no, it was a bit of the hidden desire to seek out danger, to enjoy life in its many ways. Craziness maybe but the Winston craziness was no ordinary craziness and recklessness. It was one of a kind, and you could see the very same glint in the younger child's silver eyes.

The mother held wisdom, clearly visible in her forest green eyes which framed her oval, slim face perfectly. Both her daughters had inherited her weak chin, and there were differences between the lady and other ordinary people. Heads turned as she marched past, chatter stopped abruptly and was replaced by quiet whispers about the woman.

It was obvious that the elder daughter had taken her mother's attractiveness, despite her slightly below-average height and almost chubby frame. Her dark brown hair with a red-violet undertone that naturally curled itself just added to the good looks. However, she had inherited more than only the good looks. She, too, held a cunning look in her eyes that was very much like her mother's. So it wasn't really a surprise that she wore the neat uniform with the famous blue and bronze colours of the house of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, Madeleine Winston, tried to catch the sunlight gleaming off her new badge as she strode past the gaping crowd of muggles and wizards alike. The badge itself was an elaborate silver P. This was rather unordinary. How could she have a Prefect badge? She was only fourteen and in her fourth year. All known Prefects were given such responsibility in their fifth year. Well, our dear Maddie was rather strict and grounded, unlike her younger sister, who was rather childish and obstinate.

Linnea, the youngest child of The Winston family, was starting her first year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which excited her greatly. Even though all she wanted to do was walk with a bounce in her step and smile all the way to platform 9 ¾, she did her best to remain as apathetic and suave as the rest of her family, succeeding in this endeavor. But when she saw the red brick wall that separated her and the school she had heard so much about all her life, it proved to be much too difficult for her to retain her composure, and she reverted back to being an excited 11 year old girl.

Linnea took off in a wild sprint, leaving the rest of her family in the dust. Her wild, long caramel-coloured hair was flying behind her as an orange tabby cat hissed at her in fright while being cautiously balanced on her trolley. For every step she took, her joyous laughter and screaming echoed louder in the train station. She ran into- no, through the brick barrier in between Platforms Nine and Ten, disappearing into thin air. She was soon followed by the rest of her family, who had also broken the gracious picture of their family. So one can imagine what attention this family was drawing to themselves. But they left the muggles' mind just as quickly as they entered it, old magic erasing them from the minds of the onlookers. But they were not far away, just behind a brick wall, which looked ordinary to any pedestrian. But things aren't always like they seem. Linnea would realize this all too soon.

**This chapter was a bit short. They will get longer as the installments progress. **

**Do not worry about the romance part. It will come, and soon. I want to get this part over first though. I want the story to start like this. Don't worry, after the sorting cermony things will progress fast and smoothly into the later years. This part is important to build up the story as it's not only about Sirius. It will include friendships, adventure, romance, other ships, quidditch and yet more to come. All this will also lead to Sirius falling in love and enchance the story.**

**A last note is, that I'd like to thank Little Mad girl on quotev, for showing me , by rewriting this chapter( It was later rewritten again by me, and betad by ThatGirlOnMars), that there are many ways to write a chapter. I wanna thank my beta ,ThatGirlOnMars on Fanfiction net,a lot for betaing my story! I can see huge differences; All the edits , every change of word, every little detail you worked up to perfection, and for the patience with me. **


	2. Brainy or Brawny

3 person pov.

As the train started moving, as did the waving of parents and children. Shouts of "Bye!" ,"See you soon" ,"Don't forget to write to me" could be heard. As the train rounded the corner, the students onboard quieted. They were on the way to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Some though of their first year, while others though of their last year in the school. The silence was though broken soon. Students floated between cabins, finding friends and laughing. Others like a little girl with caramel blond hair was struggling to find a cabin.

As she pressed through the crowds, Linnea made sure to look regal and suave. Well, It paid of soon, people noticed her and parted for the regal looking child. Even though she kept a mask of indifference on, she made sure her inner grin wasn't visible, because she was bubbling with joy on the inside.

She looked into compartments too see if one could accommodate her for the journey. As she reached a cabin where a boy with a flimsy build in her age sat alone, she knocked. The pale boy went rigid and stared at her small form outside his compartment. Linnea quirked an eyebrow in amusement at him. He peered at her over his thick framed glasses looking straight at the teal eyed girl, who still stood on the other side of the glass door. Linnea , ofcourse continued to look suave, and indicated gracefully at the door knob. A flash of understanding was visible in his amber eyes, that is, before he bustled to open the door.

Linnea entered the compartment and sat next to the window , parallel to where her new companion waited for his impending doom, he did after all not open the door immediately.

-" Thanks. My name is Linnea. Linnea Winston." She declared with an air of confidence.  
-"Adrian. Adrian Corrigan" He responded bemused at her forthrightness as he shook her extended hand. Adrian ran a hand through his golden brown hair , discretely wiping the sweat from his brow.

Linnea on the other hand, had not been as distressed as Adrian. She had smile after hearing his name . Adrian could bet a billion galleons today that her thoughts were somewhere along the lines of " Now lets find someone with the initials of DC".

Adrian had also smiled after seeing the regal girl smile. They started up a casual conversation, and both relaxed . However, they were soon interrupted by a black haired girl accompanied by a over-average-tall boy, both the same age as the occupants. Linnea went on regal mode and Adrian giggled at it; He guessed that was how she treated strangers. Quirking a brow at the giggling boy , the new girl introduced herself and her , seemingly, friend;" My name is Lucinda Talkalot(She pointed at her self)  
, and he( She indicated at her auburn haired companion) is Davey Gudgeon. Can we sit here? " The last line she drawled at Linnea.

Linnea was not amused by Lucindas idiot proof way of introducing herself. So she figured if Lucinda finds the need of using a idiot plan, she must be a idiot, therefore, Linnea will be kind enough to return the kindness to the tanned girl.

" Ofcourse, your welcome to stay with us" She offered. " I am ( She indicated at herself) Linnea Winston" She , made sure to pronounce every letter clearly " This ( She pointed at Adrian) is Adrian Corrigan." Winston proclaimed "and these are (She pointed at the 4 empty seats each in it's turn) are Max, Willfred, Amy and Arthur , say hi guys, you ought to be polite to our new friends. " Linnea lightly chided the seats.

Lucinda didn't take the introduction very well; she scowled at Linnea, who only smiled sweetly back. Neverthless , Lucinda and David sat down.

David started talking about quidditch, Linnea quickly joined in. Lucinda engaged Adrian in a conversation about the latest article. As the red train continued moving on it's way, Lucinda and Linnea , found out that they could get along , well, if you count throwing witty , sarcastic and snarky comments at each other. They enjoyed this mind game , each equally determined to win. Adrian and David only sat back smirking listening to the girls absurd conversation.

Linnea though that the trolley with candy should have passed by, so she peaked her head outside the cabin. Indeed the old lady with the trolley had passed, and she was getting further away.

Linnea took the orders that the group wanted and made her way for the trolley. Linnea heard some rather loud talking coming from further up. The farther she went the more she could understand.

_"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad. Got a problem with that?" _Declared a booming voice.

_"No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy —" _Replied a second voice matter of factly_.  
"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" _Stated a fruity voice.

Like snickered slightly at the last one, unfortunately, it alerted the occupants of that cabin. So as she marched past, a pale hand shoot out from the cabin and yanked her in. She was pushed down on an empty seat. Looking up she stared into silver eyes.

"Which house is best, Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Demanded the owner of the silver eyes in his fruity voice.


	3. The lady with the trolley

3 person pov.

Confused teal eyes stared into silver.

"I beg you pardon? " The victim of being yanked into a unknown cabin and pushed into a seat questioned.

"Not very tactful are you Black" Sneered a boy with a abnormally large and hooked nose ,from the corner farthest from Linnea.

"Careful." Warned a boy in glasses.

"Oh will you stop it Potter." Said the only other girl. The red headed girl began " You're so –"

"Quiet Evans" Black begged, annoyed at her and her greasy haired companion. " So which house ; Slytherin or Gryffindor" He repeated.

Linnea blankly stared at him from her seat.

"Which house " She echoed. " I don't like Slytherin. But Gryffindor are so annoying and boisterous, or so I've heard." She pondered. None of the occupants seemed too pleased with her answer.

" I'm sorry but who are you people, I don't believe we've met before?" Linnea inquired softly. Realization struck them. They had after all yanked her into their compartment without the new girls consent.

" Hi I'm Lily" Lily, the girl with red hair babbled. Linnea glared at her. Clearly, not satisfied with Lily's answer.

The red head was starting to get impatient with the caramel haired girls lack of answer. Saving the situation the boy with glasses and untamed jet black hair introduced himself;

"Hi! I'm James. James Potter. Are you also a first year?"

"Hello James. Nice to meet you. My name is Linnea. Linnea Winston. Yes, I'am. All of you are first years ? " Linnea hypothesized the last part.

" Yes we are. Or at least I think so. The slime ball over there(Pointing at hook nose) can't be. You see he is -"

He did not finish his chattering however. Being interrupted by "the slime ball".

" I'm also a first year" Hook nose objected. " I'm Severus Snape" He stated.

Linnea acknowledged Snape with a nod. Linnea turned her gaze to the last one who hadn't introduced himself, the very same boy who had yanked her into the compartment. He smirked at her and dragged his hand through his wavy dark brown hair.

"Hello. My name is Sirius. Sirius Black. I apologize for the harsh treatment earlier. " He replied to her silent question.

"It was nice to meet you all" Linnea announced while rising from her seat" No matter how nice this was, I must leave you company. See you at school" The regal girl concluded and strode out from the compartment.

" Wait where are you're going " Called James hurriedly catching up to her . Glancing at him she answered with five words; " Lady with trolley has candy" A light lit behind his eyes at the mention of candy. James seemed satisfied with the answer and followed her.

" Either that lady walks very fast or they kept me in the compartment for a long time" Linnea thought. " I wonder how long I've been gone , and If the others are looking for me."

They didn't speak on their way to the lady with the trolley, but they glanced at each other. Trying to figure out who the other one is. Smart? Sarcastic? Boisterous? They were trying to place the other one in a category. A compartment if you will.

Linnea had already placed Sirius as the frivolous type. Lily as the girl that she would have to argue with. Snape… Not any interactions, possibly neutral. James? No idea, except the booming will most likely get on her nerves. She decided to figure it out in time.

As they saw the Trolley lady they both hurried up their steps. Steps padded by the carpet.

" Excuse me"

* * *

And here ends the third chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I however have no Beta reader making life easier, and contemplating how to do the rest of the story without any kind input. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
